1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and method that determine information related to one or more gaseous analytes in a body of gas, and more particularly to adjusting for inaccuracies in the determination of such information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of luminescence-quenching detection to determine information related to gaseous analytes present in a body of gas is known. However, conventional systems may not adequately compensate for certain systematic errors introduced by their componentry. For example, photosensitive detectors are generally used by conventional systems to detect luminescence from a luminescable medium. The photosensitive detectors may introduce system delays that are not adequately compensated for by the conventional systems. Other system components (such as and without limitation, amplifiers and filters) may also introduce delay. These system delays may lead to inaccurate and/or imprecise determinations of information related to the gaseous analytes.